Vegeta's Anime Tour
by Bulma Videl
Summary: What happens when you take Vegeta, Bra, and a bunch of anime characters into one fic? Total Madness!


Vegeta's Anime Tour  
  
  
  
1.1 VEGETA!  
  
What woman?  
  
I want you to take care of Bra for me, ok?  
  
FINE! As long as the brat doesn't interrupt me from my training!  
  
Ugh, yeah. Ok bye!  
  
'Finally the bratty woman is gone.'  
  
He went to Bra's room, and she was watching T.V. So Vegeta decided to go to Bulma's lab since she had interesting things there.  
  
He stumbled on a remote that had a dial on it.  
  
'Hum, what's this?  
  
He brought it to Bra's room and then.  
  
Ooo, what does this button do?  
  
NO BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They were then put into a whirl pool and arrived in a clear field  
  
Where in the world are we?  
  
WING ZERO!  
  
What?  
  
Daddy, there's Wing zero, and Epyon!  
  
What the heck are you talking about Bra?  
  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh no Daddy! There's the evil Relena! She's trying to steal Heero away from me. Quick! Blast her Daddy!  
  
Ugh, all right if it makes you shut up already, YES!  
  
Vegeta blasted Relena and Bra got to hug and comfort a tearful Heero, not telling him what just happened.  
  
LET'S GO BRA!  
  
BUT.  
  
NO BUTS!  
  
Vegeta then transported them to Card Captors, where Sakura was about to capture a Clow card.  
  
Daddy! I want to be a Card Captor to go date Lee; I mean to capture Clow cards. BLAST HER!  
  
BIG BANG ATTACK!  
  
Sakura was gone and the Clow card ran away. Lee was mad at Bra and kept yelling at her.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! And I liked YOU?"  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE WITCH!"  
  
"Leave my princess alone!  
  
He blasted Lee to the next dimension.  
  
Let's go Daddy.  
  
They left and landed in a field. Then three kids walked up to them.  
  
Where the heck are we?  
  
Are you all right Mister?  
  
Who are you?  
  
Ash Ketchum!  
  
Misty of Cerulean City Gym!  
  
And I'm Brock from Pewter City Gym!  
  
Whatever, anyway. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What is it Daddy?  
  
Pika?  
  
It's the stupid yellow animal that can only say parts of its name!  
  
@$$ Hole! Don't scare my Pikachu like that!  
  
THAT'S IT! DIE!  
  
Vegeta blasted Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu to the next dimension.  
  
Um.let's go Daddy.  
  
Vegeta pressed the dial then 5 girls in skirts and a guy dressed in a cape suddenly appeared in front of them. Then the girl with blonde hair in meatballs went in front of him.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice."  
  
"Holy crap! Not that stupid ditzy teenager that can't stop crying!"  
  
"Don't call my girlfriend that!"  
  
"And you must be the Gaylord who can't keep his hands off Andrew, eh?"  
  
"Well only a kiss here and there, but nothing more."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, you can all argue. in the next dimension!"  
  
Vegeta blasted everyone and they all didn't have the chance to scream. He then changed the dial and landed in a shrine.  
  
"Excuse me, do you want to see grandpa or want to dine at the shrine restaurant?"  
  
"TENCHI!"  
  
"Who Bra?"  
  
"Oh I love you so much! You should choose me out of those weaklings. Besides, I'm half human."  
  
"TENCHI! Come see your sweetheart Ryoko!"  
  
"Here, you and this shrine can dine. in the next dimension!"  
  
"In the next what?!"  
  
Vegeta killed them all and dialed it to Digimon  
  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled the both of them  
  
They pressed the dial and landed in Outlaw Star.  
  
Excuse me sir, do you know where the Galactic Lay line is located?"  
  
Gene, you don't have to ask him! What about me?"  
  
"FRED! NO!"  
  
"Oh great, we got Mr. Tough and has a crush on Melfina."  
  
"YOU DO!"  
  
And Mr. Gaylord that has a crush on Gene.  
  
"Well, I know where the Galactic Lay line IS."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, in the next dimension!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
He then hit it to Big O  
  
Hello there! My name is Roger Smith. And who might you two be?  
  
I'm the prince of all Saiyans and this is the beautiful princess.  
  
No Daddy! I'm Bra and this is my Daddy.  
  
Ok! Why did you come to see me?  
  
Well for one thing to eat but another thing to ask you if you can protect this world.  
  
Sure! Who are the people you want to me to see?  
  
Just then Frieza blasted through the door  
  
Holy Moly! Daddy it's the bisexual person you keep telling me about!  
  
Is that the person I'm supposed to negotiate with?  
  
Yeah, why? Can't handle the heat? Asked Frieza  
  
This is Frieza. He wants to take over the world. Talk to him!  
  
Um. hello. Why do you want to destroy the world?  
  
Well because I can take in slaves and sell this worthless piece of junk and to kill that big monkey!  
  
What monkey?  
  
Ugh! You know! Goku!  
  
Goku who?  
  
Frieza killed Roger then Dorothy, Norman, and everyone else you can think of.  
  
But before he/she got to Vegeta, he pressed the dial and they landed home.  
  
1.2 "Daddy, why did you blast the star man and the gurly man?  
  
"Because Bra, Mr. Star Man acts like he's tougher than a Saiyan, but unfortunately is not, and I'm just getting annoyed with that gurly guy with all his passes and stuff.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Hello Mommy."  
  
"VEGETA! What are you doing to Bra? Wrestling?"  
  
"No, Daddy just finished taking me on a ride."  
  
"Yeah. on a ride."  
  
"Ok, but don't wrestle in the near future ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
When Bulma left, Bra put her head on her father's shoulder and started to feel drowsy.  
  
"I love you Daddy."  
  
"I love you too Princess."  
  
"Can we do this tomorrow with Pan?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
1.2.1 THE END.  
  
OR IS IT? 


End file.
